He'll Be Fine
by TabbyKat405
Summary: Robin is kidnapped while fighting villains with Batman. Batman has to find him, but will it turn out that the villains have a possible soft spot for the child?


**HOWDY Y'ALL!**

 **First Lego Batman fanfic! I saw this movie about a year ago and it was the start of my superhero obsession that I'm still in to this day. I've only seen this, Wonder Woman, and Justice League (I plan to watch Man of Steel and Batman vs. Superman at some point... and maybe Suicide Squad (I've been told many times not to, but that just makes me more curious)) and say what you want about the DC movies, I love them. I admit they're not perfect, but I still love them.**

 **I was gonna post this on Saturday night at like midnight once I finished it, but I got too upset to finish it cause low and behold, I found one of my stories had been plagarized on Wattpad.**

 **Moral of that story: Don't plagarize. Once you're discovered, you just look like a jerk. Now on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lego Batman (but that would be awesome if I did!).**

* * *

Batman can't really tell how it happened. He and Robin were in the middle of a fight with some of the lesser known villains, but still villains regardless. He took his eyes off the kid for a few seconds and turned back and he was gone.

This wouldn't be such a big problem if it weren't for the fact that he hadn't put a tracker in the kid's costume yet. He'd meant to, he'd just hadn't had the chance!

Even if he had put a tracker in the kid's costume, he'd still be worried. He'd been training Robin for about 3 months now and he was actually doing great. The kid is very intelligent and a quick learner. It helped that it didn't matter if he was talking to Bruce Wayne or Batman, Dick soaked up everything he said and did like a sponge. At galas and parties, he would pick on Bruce's mannerisms as a billionaire and try to act accordily at whatever the event was, whether it was professional or casual. As Batman, the kid could copy his moves easily. Being a former trapeze artist probably helped with that.

Now said kid had been kidnapped. That much was clear. Batman looks around at the multiple villains surrounding him on the ground, some unconscious, some awake but too tired or injured to get up. He walks over to the closest one who's awake and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, giving him the Batglare. The sooner he got answers, the sooner he'd find Robin.

"I know that you know something at least. You guys aren't like the other villains who are better known. They do what they do as practically a job. You guys do this as more of a hobby, usually only coming out when you're called out, and that usually only happens when the other villains have a job for you. You guys probably have more of a life outside of this than they do, so if you give me information right now, then I'll put in a good word for you when you go to jail. Start talking."

The guy is trembling in Batman's hold, probably intimidated by the fact that he's been glaring at him this whole time and hasn't blinked once yet.

"You're right! They wanted us to distract you so they could snatch the kid when you weren't looking! They took him to one of the Joker's usually warehouses! Please get me a lesser sentence! My wife already said if I got arrested one more time, she'd make me sleep on the couch! I have back problems!"

Batman puts him down and puts them all in Batcuffs before calling Batgirl. He tells her his location and about the situation. She has a typical reaction.

"Are you serious? Oh crap. How far do you think they've gotten with him by this point?"

"I don't know. It's only been about 8 minutes since I noticed he was gone."

"Alright, hang tight. I'll be there in about two minutes to check it out."

Batman sighs as he hangs up. He knows she'll call the police to take everyone here to jail so he doesn't have to. He decides to take a look around before she gets here.

* * *

Robin can't really tell how it happened. He was fighting some of the lesser known villains with Batman when he felt someone come up behind him and wrap their arms around him, putting a hand over his mouth, before being dragged away. He yelled as best he could, but with how muffled it was, he knew Batman didn't hear it.

He was dragged for 2 blocks, struggling the whole way, before they entered an alleyway. He caught sight of the van with the back doors open and immediately struggled harder to get away. The person behind him was either Bane or a really strong henchman, but either way, he didn't get away before being thrown in the back of the van.

* * *

Barbara shows up with the cops only seconds behind her, and Batman hasn't found anything that could help find Robin. The cops start taking villains and loading them into their cars to take them to prison while Barbara helps him look around. After a few minutes of nothing, a cop approaches them.

"We were patting them down and found this in one of their pockets", He said, holding out a slip of paper. Barbara grabs it and unfolds it, looking it over before handing it to Batman.

"That's the note they were going to leave for us to find", She said with a calm expression, but her voice is laced with anger. Batman looks at the note, immediately taking note of the handwriting and already knowing who it is before he even reads it.

"Don't be too upset Batsy. I just wanted to get to know the kid better is all. I'll return him to ya in one piece...maybe. -The Joker"

Batman can't blame her for being mad.

He crumples up the note and throws it to the ground before racing to the Batmobile. No time to go back to the Batcave. He'll just use the Batcomputer in the Batmobile to try to pinpoint where the Joker and Robin could be. Joker is not going to hold on to Robin for much longer if Batman has anything to say about it.

* * *

Robin is slightly blinded by the light when the van doors are opened suddenly. He isn't given much time for his eyes to adjust to the light because he is grabbed by the arm and yanked out of the van and being led towards a building.

He gets a good look around as they walk towards a seemily abandoned warehouse. He can tell that it's definitely more toward the bad side of the city. Well, okay, all of Gotham is pretty bad, but for some reason, most villains tend to gravitate towards Crime Alley. If that's not where they commit their crimes, that's where their hideouts are. And if that much is true in this case, then this warehouse is certainly not as abandoned as it looks.

When they walk in, Robin is immediately pushed to the ground as the door closes behind them. He isn't given time to get back up before he hears footsteps approaching in front of him. He looks up, and is instantly greeted with a white face, with a crazed red lipstick smile spread acrossed the person's face. The insane look in his eyes matching the crazed smile perfectly. Joker.

"Pleasure to see you again Robin."

"Yay! He's here! We got him!" A voice cheered behind Joker. Joker turns to look towards the voice and Robin recognizes her as Harley Quinn.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Batsy to find us. Knowing him, we have about 2 or 3 hours max before he gets here. World's Greatest Detective and all that."

"So riddle me this...what do we do in the meantime?" A voice behind Robin asks. Riddler. Robin doesn't even need to look.

Joker and Harley both gain surprised expressions on their faces.

"Uh...we didn't think about that. I guess we got too excited with the idea of kidnapping the kid that we only focused on the part where we actually get him", Joker said as he looks down at Robin again. Robin stares back for a few seconds before looking back at Harley Quinn. He looks at her for a few seconds and realizes something.

"Why does your costume have those diamonds? Why does your costume in general remind me of playing cards? Are you just really good at cards?"

She looks surprised to be asked such random questions, but shrugs anyway.

"You do win everytime we play cards, Harley", Another voice behind him says. Bane. Robin knew it was him who had grabbed him.

"Is that true? I think I could be a challenge. You got a deck around here?" Robin asks. He's watched Bruce play thousands of times at parties. He knows how to play. It's not that hard.

Harley smirks, clearly accepting the challenge.

"Mista J, go get the cards. I'll get some candy to bet with."

* * *

It took longer than Batman would've liked, but he finally narrows down the Joker's current location, he's sure of it.

As he's racing to the warehouse, his mind is racing. It's been almost 2 hours since Robin was taken. There's any number of things that could've already happened to him. If Joker has given Robin even a single scratch or bruise, Batman wasn't going to go easy on him.

Robin still didn't know how to handle being kidnapped. Sure, they've talked about what he should do as Dick Grayson if he were to be kidnapped. Being the son of a billionaire could be dangerous, and Bruce wanted him to be prepared if anything happens to him while Bruce isn't there.

But they've never talked about what to do if he were kidnapped as Robin. He must be panicking right now, not knowing if he should just do what the villains tell him to do or fight back. And because of that uncertainty, Batman is just a little more than terrified for what he'll find when he gets to the warehouse.

It only takes 15 minutes for him to get to the warehouse and wastes no time jumping out of the Batmobile and running to a window.

He's not exactly sure what he expected to see when he looked through the window. Maybe Robin tied to a chair or chained to the wall, looking beaten and tired, possibly unconscious, but nope. Nothing like that.

Instead, he sees Robin, looking perfectly fine, sitting at a round table with Joker, Harley Quinn, Bane, and Riddler. Playing cards. Using candy instead of money to bet on.

The window had a hole in the corner, cracks in the glass spreading away from it like a spider web. It's because of that hole that Batman hears what happens next.

"King me", Robin says, laying his cards on the table. Everyone else groans, Joker and Bane throwing their cards in the air as Robin grabs all the candy on the table and puts them in a pile on front of him.

"It's not fair! He doesn't even know what we're playing!" Joker points out, clearly agitated.

"Go Fish?" Robin guesses as he puts a sucker in his mouth.

Batman smiles to himself as he steps away from the window and starts walking towards the door. When he walks in, everyone will either fight him or ask him if he wants them to deal him in.

Either way, Batman's not worried about Robin anymore. He'll learn more about being a hero as time goes on and Batman will be by his side through it all.

He'll be fine.

* * *

 **And there you go! Lego Batman!... I literally can't think of anything to say... don't plagarize.**

 **Also, did anyone else get the Gravity Falls reference at the end? If you did, hurray! Good job!**

 **I think that's it for now...bye? I don't know. I'm tired. It's 10:00pm as I'm finishing this. I'll post it in the morning before school. Goodnight. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**


End file.
